Les opposés s'attirent
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: Ils suffit parfois d'un regard pour aimer quelqu'un, mais on en est parfois pas conscient tout de suite. Nate&Catlyn X3     Se sera surement une mini fic.
1. Prologue

_**Titre **_: Les opposés s'attirent.

_**Personnage récurrent **_: Nate & Caitlyn.

_**Personnage secondaire **_: Le cast de Camp Rock.

_**Court résumé **_: Ils suffit parfois d'un regard pour aimer quelqu'un, mais on en est parfois pas conscient tout de suite.

* * *

**Prologue.**

_**POV : Nate.**_

Je n'aurais jamais crus tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle et pourtant…

_**POV Caitlyn.**_

J'ai toujours crus que je tomberais amoureuse d'un fabuleux danseur et pourtant…

_**POV Externe.**_

Ils n'auraient jamais pensée tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et pourtant l'impensable se produit.

Ils étaient meilleurs amis et rien quand étant ça, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. Ils avaient des caractère si différent. Nate est le garçon romantique, rêveur et calme. Alors que Caitlyn est la fille speed, entousiaste et explosif. Mais le plus important, un croie a l'amour et l'autre pas.


	2. Chapter 1

_Les Jonas, sont frère dans la fiction et leurs nom de famille a tout les trois est Gray. Comme c'est un peu confus dans Camp Rock ils sont amis et dans le 2 on comprend pas trop. Donc je tenais a mettre les choses au clair =)._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

_**POV Caitlyn.**_

Voila, j'arrivais à Camp Rock pour ma troisième année. peut-être que nous n'avions pas gagner ce fichue concour l'année dernière, mais le Camp vas de ieux en mieux. Tout le monde est présent, je vois Mitchie au loins, hier on a parler pendant 3 heures pour nous dire a qu'elle point on étaient presser de se voir et tout ce qu'on pourrais faire. Ah je vous ai pas dis ? Pendant cette année j'ai beaucoup parler avec Nate, au téléphone, sur MSN par SMS… C'est mon meilleur ami ! Enfin bref, pour l'instant il y a ma meilleure amie Mitchie que je n'ai pas vu depuis un an. Je me mise a courire en criant son prénom, elle me sauta dans les bras en criant.

_**-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! **_Déclara Mitchie.

_**-Moi aussi ! Sa va être un été de folie ! **_Répondis-je surexcité.

_**-Enfaîte… **_Hésita-t-elle.

_**-Quoi ? **_M'enquis-je.

_**-Shane ma dit que tu t'étais beaucoup rapprocher de son petit frère : Nate. A ce qui parait il passe tout son temps à te parler.**_

_**-Il a dit ça ?**_

_**-Oui ! Même a table il t'envoie des SMS. **_Continua Mitchie.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui lui fait pensée que c'est toujours moi ? **_

_**-Peut-être parce que chaque fois il fait : « Hey Nate tu parle a qui ? » et que Nate répond « A Caitlyn. » tu ne crois pas ? **_

_**-Ouai… C'est devenue mon meilleur ami. **_Informais-je.

_**-Rien que meilleur ami ?**_

_**-Comment ça ? **_Ne compris-je pas.

_**-Il n'y a pas plus entre vous ?**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Tu es sur ? Tu as l'aire toute gênée. **_Insista-t-elle.

_**-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Nate et moi, ok ? **_M'énervais-je.

_**-Pourquoi tu t'énerve.**_

_**-Tu sais que je ne crois pas en l'amour et toute ses conneries. Ces des choses qu'on raconte aux gamines pour les faire rêvée. **_Expliquais-je.

_**-Ou pas. Regarde Shane et moi. **_

_**-C'est loin d'être un conte de fée, tu l'as vu 5 fois en un an. **_

_**-… C'est vrai. **_Conclut-elle en haussant les épaules. _**Oh regarde il y a Nate !**_

_**-Très drôle !**_

_**-Si je t'assure.**_

_**-C'est impossible.**_

_**-Et pourquoi ça ?**_

_**-Parce qu'il m'a envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il arrivait ce soir.**_

_**-Et bah il est derrière toi.**_

Je souffla et me retourna. Il était là juste devant moi.

_**-Nate ! **_M'exclamais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_**-Je suis content de te voir, comment tu vas ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Sa va et toi ?**_

_**-Pareil.**_

_**-Excusez moi de gâcher vos retrouvaille mais où est Shane ? **_Intervint Mitchie.

_**-Derrière la camionette là haut, il parle avec oncle Brown. **_Informa Nate.

Mitchie partit en courant, alors que Nate et moi rigolions. Bizarrement le fait de me retrouver seule avec Nate et en face, non pas SMS ou derrière un écran, me mettais plutôt mal a l'aise. Un gros blanc s'installa, on se regardaient sans savoir quoi dire. Je me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi beau que ça…

_**-Caitlyn ! **_S'écria une voix.

Je sursauta et me retourna, au loin je vis Peggy, Ella et Tess.

_**-Tu m'excuse ? **_Dis-je à Nate.

_**-Vas-y, elles t'attendent. **_Répondit-il.

Je lui souris et partit en courant vers les filles, pour un câlin groupé comme dirait Jason.

_**-Comment sa va ? **_Demanda Ella.

_**-Bien et vous ? **_Répondis-je.

_**-Sa va. **_Répondit Tess.

_**-Pareil. **_Ajouta Peggy.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Nate ? **_Demanda Tess.

_**-On parlaient. **_Répondis-je.

_**-Vraiment ? **_Sourit Ella.

_**-Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami. **_Me défendis-je.

_**-Rien que ça ? **_Rigola Peggy.

_**-Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Mitchie ma dit la même chose tout à l'heure. **_Rigolais-je a mon tour.

_**-Mitchie ? Elle est là ? **_S'enquit Peggy.

_**-Avec Shane. **_Informais-je.

_**-Oh alors on la verra plus tard. **_Conclut Tess en souriant.

Je laissa les filles et repartis voir Nate. Tout à l'heure c'était bizarre, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi…

_**-Hey ! **_Dis-je, pour qu'il remarque que je suis là.

_**-Ah Caty ! **_Me remarqua-t-il.

C'est le surnom qu'il ma donner, il dit que c'est plus court et simple a écrire par SMS, enfin bref, peu importe ! Voyant qu'on avaient encore rien a se dire, il trouva une excuse bidon et s'en alla, sa commençais sérieusement à m'énerver. Mitchie vint se mettre a coté de moi.

_**-Que se passe-t-il ? **_S'enquit-elle.

_**-Je comprend pas ce blanc qu'il y a entre Nate et moi. En générale on a toujours un sujet de conversation, tellement que j'en ai des crampe aux pouces a force d'envoyer des SMS. **_Déclarais-je.

_**-Peut-être parce que là vous êtes vraiment face à face. **_Suposa-t-elle.

_**-Et alors ?**_

_**-Ba tu connais le Nate virtuelle, en face tu ne lui a jamais vraiment parler. Et c'est pareil pour lui, forcément qu'il y a de la gêne. **_Expliqua-t-elle.

_**-Il y a pas que ça… **_Avouais-je, honteuse.

_**-Raconte. **_Dit-elle.

_**-Tout à l'heure j'ai commencer a penser des choses qu'on ne devrait pas pensée de son meilleur ami. **_Murmurais-je.

_**-Ouhhh je veux tout savoir ! **_

_**-C'est pas drôle Mitchie ! **_M'exclamais-je.

Je rentra dans notre Bungallow, à Mitchie, Peggy, Ella, Tess et moi. Elle entra à son tour et on s'assit sur un lit au hasard, étant donner qu'on a pas encore attribuer les lits.

_**-D'accord, ce n'est pas drôle, je vais t'écouté le plus sérieusement du monde, c'est promis. **_Promit Mitchie.

_**-Je commence a ressentir des choses bizarre et a penser des truc que je ne devrais pas penser.**_

_**-Genre ?**_

_**-Qu'il est…**_

_**-Canon ?**_

_**-Ouai…**_

_**-Tu as le syndrome A.M.A.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Amoureuse de son Meilleur Ami. **_Expliqua-t-elle.

_**-Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! **_Contestais-je.

_**-Bon d'accord, sa marche aussi avec Attirer par son Meilleur Ami. **_Rectifia-t-elle.

_**-Je ne suis pas attirer par Nate !**_

_**-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Commence déjà par être plus convainquante et on en reparlera après. **_Répliqua-t-elle.

_**-Je suis ni amoureuse, ni attirée par lui. Je ne PEUX pas être amoureuse ou attirer par lui. C'est impossible !**_

_**-Pourquoi ça ?**_

_**-Parce que c'est Nate !**_

_**-Et alors ?**_

_**-Et alors c'est le garçon qui reste des heures au téléphone avec moi quand j'ai un coup de blues. Qui fais le con pour essayer de me faire sourire. Qui me calme quand les connasses de mon lycée me mettent en rogne. Qui quand j'arrive pas a dormir, m'appelle pour me chanter une chanson afin de m'endormir… C'est Nate ! **_Expliquais-je.

_**-Et avec tout ça tu n'es pas tomber amoureuse de lui plus tôt ? **_S'étonna-t-elle.

_**-Je ne comprend pas. **_Avouais-je.

_**-Une fille normalement constitué pour qui un mec fait tout ça serais déjà totalement et follement amoureuse de lui.**_

_**-Alors tu pense que je ne suis pas normalement constituer ?**_

_**-Non. Je pense que tu l'aime mais tu refuse de l'avouer. Vas le voir et fais gaffe a ce que tu ressens quand il est là. La vérité n'est jamais très loin tu sais.**_


End file.
